The Twisted Ones Are Always Quiet
by NyxDragonBorne
Summary: WBWL Harry is loved by magic, his twin is hailed as the BWL. Abusive!Alive!Potters, LV/HP Not abandoned I just have very little time to write it currently.
1. Chapter 1 The Real Story

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry and Leo Potter were born minutes apart. They were equally loved and coddled by their wonderful parents James and Lily Potter. They were beautiful babies; Leo had the vibrant red hair of Lily and the eyes of James. He was very temperamental, and cried a lot. Leo was the younger and the larger of the two boys; his skin was a slightly pinkish olive tone like his father. Harry was the eldest and smallest. Harry was an enigma, he had the emerald eyes of his mother, his skin was an alabaster white, and his hair was a raven black hiding a tint of red. The one thing he didn't have was the trademark messy hair that all Potters inherited at birth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was special though, he not only had an eidetic memory but he had triple layered cores, cores that were hidden from the normal wizard's core tester. These camouflaged cores were so vast, a Royal Blooded Phoenix would have trouble believing such a force existed. It was as wide and vast as an ocean, waves of magic shifting within./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was aware of everything around him and hardly needed any sleep. He loved magic, loved it with a passion, for Harry had a special gift. Harry Potter could see magic as it was, a sentient force in all living things and inanimate objects. He could feel it's form, and hear its whispering of knowledge. Because of that, Harry Potter would learn more in listening to the sentient magic in the air and ground and sounds all around him than most in their entire life. He would often smile for magic could sense his awareness. The magic surrounded him, almost cooing at him, it's own newling mage. Magic used to be the only companion of Merlin, and in its solitude had craved the arrival of his successor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was a flood of power and knowledge, and when he learned to use his voice, would be able to communicate in all tongues, beast and human alike. Currently though he was content in the Potter's humble hideaway. Soon though, that would all change./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"October 31, at solid year and three months after birth, Harry and Leo Potter were sleeping peacefully in the comforts of their shared cradle. They were dreaming about much different things though. Harry's dreams were always supplied by magic, so he dreamed of the wonders of the mermaid tribes and the fierceness of the dragon herds. While Leo dreamed of colors, shapes and sounds./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was at this moment magic sensed a dark presence in the household of its' newling mage. It forcibly wakened its' cherished one and warned him of the presence. In the short time Harry had been alive he had effectively mastered all of the magical languages, including that of the ancients. Harry looked up at the disturbance in the house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His parents had just left for an Order of the Phoenix meeting, they'd left in a rush after Dumbledore had flooed over and told them of it. Harry knew better; he'd had magic perform passive legilimency on the old man and had discovered that Dumbledore intended to sacrifice the twins to Voldemort in hopes of destroying him for now. Harry didn't like the old man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Voldemort stared into the nursery; one of these children was the supposed bane of his existence. The child who met his eyes was disturbing. The emerald orbs seemed far too intelligent to belong to a child./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Voldemort met the child's gaze for another second, "Child I believe I will kill you first, meet your maker young one. It's not every child that receives the honor of being slaughtered personally by Voldemort." The man smirked at his own wit, "Avada Kedavra," he almost purred the words. Magic wouldn't have any of this though, it had just received the newling mage and would not let it go that easily. Magic formed an impenetrable shield of the ancients around it's little one, causing the curse to reflect back to the stunned man and blew him to dust. The impact of the rebounding curse shook the house to its very foundations, starting a fire that tore through the house. Harry was not left unmarked though, a lightning bolt/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minutes later Dumbledore arrived with the entire order in tow, expecting there to be at least one casualty, but to his utter shock all he found was a burning house, the top floor untouched by the flames. In the nursery, by the door, lay a pile of ash and robe, the wand of Voldemort protruding from the center. The Order members gave loud gasps at this sight. "Headmaster, what happened?" Lily Potter asked, fearful that her beloved twins were gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Headmaster strode purposefully over to the cradle and scanned both of the twin's cores. What Dumbledore failed to realize was that the next action he took would irreversibly damage the lives of many. "I give you, Leo Godric Potter, THE BOY WHO LIVED!" The resounding cheer was heard for miles. Many lavish parties were given in the later weeks to come honoring the savior and his wonderful deed. The Potters doted over their sun and basked in the limelight he brought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The one thing everyone forgot about was the twin of that boy, who sat alone in a new cradle in the attic of the newly refurbished Potter Manor. Harry Potter cried. He cried and sobbed, and begged for his parents to take him out of the dark, smelly, dusty room they had seen fit to name his. But no one could hear, in fact no one was listening because from the night of the 31/spanspan style="font-size: 11.199999999999998px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: super; white-space: pre-wrap;"st/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on, Harry Potter became the invisible twin who was declared a squib in the privacy of the attic the day after the attack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flashback/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The night had been long, full of celebration and revelry. In Potter Manor, however, unfortunate news was being given to Lily and James, "Lily, James, I know that this will be hard to hear, so I decided to hold off on telling you as soon as I found out. My dear ones, Harry has no magical core, not even a spark of one like squibs usually do. I am sorry to say this, but Harry needs to be separated from Leo. If they were to grow up together I fear that Harry would end up being a destructive force only capable of jealousy." Lilly looked disgusted, James looked outraged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Lily-Flower don't worry, I'll make sure that squib doesn't contaminate our precious Leo." James looked at his wife, holding her hand. Lily nodded her head at him. "I don't want him harming our Leo with negative emotions and attention grabbing, we must make sure they don't interact, he may lose his magic if the squib tries to mooch off our powerful little boy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"End Flashback/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That day marked the end of and positive emotion Harry Potter would receive for a while. His only companions were the sentient magic and the house elves. His mother came in to take his brother for feedings, changings, or just to coo at and play with him. Harry was upset. He was hungry, he was starting to get rashes and sores from being left unchanged, and he hurt. Harry called out for his mother; for his father. Nothing worked, they didn't listen, and when he cried they would come in and hit him till he was knocked unconscious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was often locked in the room with no human contact; James and Lily rarely even fed their son. Without the house elves Harry would've died within the first month of their neglect. Tippy was the one who taught Harry how to form words, read, and write. If Harry hadn't had her he would've been terribly illiterate. Tippy made sure he was properly fed, and clothed. She also set up the attic with many unused rugs that would insulate the room and keep him warm. The day of his birthday had been a disastrous affair; Harry had asked Tippy to swipe him a slice of his brothers' cake when the roaring party was in full swing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sadly for the first time in months his father decided that would be a good time to feed their other son, so when he found him eating a slice of cake, James Potter had assumed that Harry had snuck into the party, possibly contaminating Leo, he lost it. That was the last time Harry Potter was physically abused, James hit Harry for ten straight minutes; with whips, fire, knives, and curses; leaving Harry broken and bloody on the rugs of his attic. He had a single word carved over his shoulder blade, Freak. James carved it again every time it stopped bleeding. Harry had pleaded the whole time, promising to be a good boy, but only if James could please stop, stop hurting, stop kicking and hitting. Finally, James brought out his wand, and crucioed his eldest saying, "You deserve this you ungrateful freak, you should just die. Trying to steal magic from your brother, the destroyer of Voldemort, you ungrateful little git, this'll teach you. This'll teach you not to try and infect your brother with your freakishness." James touched his wand to the carved letters and muttered a curse that would make a permanent scar out of them, cursed to be angry and red against the pale flesh, a reminder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember this boy, freaks don't deserve to be near respectable people, freaks don't get nice clothes, or expensive foods, freak stays where Freak Belongs! IN THE ATTIC!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry Potter lay crying in the aftermath; finally accepting that his Daddy and Mummy didn't love him anymore, because they thought his brother killed the evil man. Harry cried in bitterness and frustration, it had been Harry not Leo that had done it. Pain wracked through his young body, and magic tried to sooth his aching and grieving heart. That night James put a fidilus charm around the attic with a house elf as a secret keeper. He locked away his son and in the next few years to come would forget about the eldest son in the Potter family./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2 The Child Turns Cold

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was now a beautiful young eleven year old, his hair had kept the blood red raven color, and now came down to his waistline; it was always intricately braided by the female house elves. Harry's skin had kept its porcelain appearance, though his body had changed drastically; it looked as if it had been sculpted in the image of Michelangelo's David, lithe yet rippling with pure muscle. Tippy had taught him a large number of things by now. He could make seven different full course home cooked meals in different ethnic styles from memory. He could perform amazing acrobatic feats and had been training his body from the age of five to handle many different physical situations. The teacher that had taught him the most though was magic. Magic surrounded Harry in comforting warmth, teaching him culture and languages, politics and strategy.

Magic had taught him all branches of magic, the ancient being the last, and Harry could now wandlessly perform an amazing selection of magic. Harry's eyes had changed to show the magic running through them, the emerald now swirling with silver and gold. Harry had multiple animagus forms, one being a White Royal Phoenix, another a Dementor. His last four forms had been more towards the normal though; a merman, a black tiger, a shadow wolf, and a unicorn. Harry had surprisingly showed characteristics of his animagus forms in his human one as well. When he cried his tears were that of a Royal Phoenix, when he was in water he could breath, when he wished to go anywhere he could shadow travel, Harry's blood was silver and held all the properties of unicorns blood, his hair also held a silver streak where his horn would be. When Harry was concentrating really hard he could project the aura of a dementor and make the air feel as cold as ice, the tiger showed in the black tattoo like strips set upon his shoulder blades and hips.

Harry loved magic like a parent, because to him magic was the one who raised him. For his birthday last year, magic had brought a mermaid in to teach him the musical arts; she'd been really surprised he could speak mermish. This year magic had promised to bring him to Gringotts. Harry was going to be claiming the lordships of all the ancient lines left to him as heir of Merlin and so many others. It was time, his Hogwarts letter would be arriving shortly and he wanted to be fully emancipated so his parents wouldn't be aware until the sorting.

It was almost funny that his parents would be present because they started as teachers this year. Hogwarts recorded all magical outbursts performed below the age of seven. It was definitely funny that Dumbledore never thought to check the register after that Halloween night. Magic had told Harry that he was the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Merlin otherwise known as Emrys, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Black and Prewitt.

The Goblins would have a field day; on Harry's seventh birthday, Magic had brought him to the goblin nation to learn about magical contracts, King Ragnarok of the Goblin nation had personally tutored Harry on the intricacies of word choice, turning his words into that of a master manipulator with a silver charm. The king named Harry as the first wizard to be accepted by goblin kind and gave him the nickname of Silver Tongue that was recognized by all goblins. Harry was about to activate his Lordships.

The goblins had told him all about the inner workings of a Lordship. Harry would now hold seven votes in the Wizengamot, he would be fully emancipated and would hold power and sway over the lesser branches that came from the original line, like the Potters for instance, they were a branch connected to both the ancient house of Gryffindor and Peverell. He would be able to influence the Wizarding world in ways Dumbledork and Moldyshorts had never even considered. Harry had built up many friendships with many creature nations, and was going to be advocating for all of them. He loved them after all, his creature friends had all taught him, and cared for him when not even his own parents remembered their other son.

Honestly, the creatures were more parents to him than the Potters were. The Potters had forgotten him, and left him to starve and die in the dark attic. For all they knew he was a two year old corpse that had died not having ever even seen the light of the sun. Even if they suspected he lived; they would think he was a feral, illiterate, unteachable being, locked in a cage of their creation. They would expect that he couldn't even communicate, for he'd never been exposed to the language of humans. It would come as sweet revenge when they realized that their eldest son was not a squib. It would be fun to show up their perfect child and be top of his year in every subject. He would make sure that he was in the fifth founder's house.

Almost no one knew that there was a fifth founder; Emrys had been picky that way. As Emrys' heir he would most certainly be in that house. Harry would ask Flitwick to be his head of house. Lily was to be Ravenclaws head, and James the Gryffindors as they were both going to teach this year in order to give special training to Leo. Dumbledork had figured out that Moldyshorts had created a backup plan in the event of his death and had decided to give Leo special training when he started school. Harry had started learning at one, this was going to be fun.

Magic chose that moment to softly apparate Harry to Gringotts. Even with the delicate nature of his apparition, Harry still stumbled slightly upon entry to the King's office; due to the wards set around the bank. Harry bowed respectfully, and waited for the Kings acknowledgment.

"Rise, Silver Tongue, we have much to do in little time if we are to intercept your Hogwarts Letter, while still having enough time to notify your parents after your sorting. As soon as you have signed the documents we drew up together, you will be officially emancipated, and will be required to attend any Wizengamot meeting after. Your assets will be combined and put in the main Emrys vault, with anti-chambers to separate them by family name. You will have to wear a Lordship ring that combines all the crests of your titles; thankfully we have already combined them for you. Until you graduate Hogwarts it will act as a portkey, capable of bypassing the wards of Hogwarts.

We've already crafted a live in trunk for all possessions you wish to take to school; it has the equivalent to a fourth of the space of Potter manor. The rooms include a fully stocked and functioning kitchen, and a library that is keyed to your magic. The library has been filled with all books you have inherited from every family, so it is quite full. There is an index where you may call upon anything from your library and it will be summoned to the table in the center of the room. Your bedroom is what we agreed upon in an Indian style with your attire already settled into the grand closet.

We included a master bathroom, with all specifications including the fountain jet bath and the sit it shower, all with enhanced water padding on the seating. This trunk is portable with a shrinking option to fit in pocket. It is one of the finest I've seen. The potion lab was a nice touch. With that I believe that all bases have been covered and the occlemency earring we provided is still in perfect working order." The goblin king looked satisfied with his assessment and pushed the contracts towards Harry. He read them over, gave a nod and signed with the provided blood quill. Harry put on the ring and felt a rush of euphoria; his plans had been set in motion. The Potters weren't going to know what hit them.

"I Harry Potter do by my own free will disinherit James Potter, Lily Potter, Liam Potter, and any descendants they might have from the Ancient Most Noble Lines of Emrys or Merlin, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Prewitt. So mote it be." Harry felt a rush of magic flooding into his system and expanding his unlocking the vast amount of power his triple layered core provided. He felt himself giving off a tangible, visible magical aura; Ragnarok shielded his eyes from the glare. Then it was done; the Potters were no longer in any way connected to him. Not even in blood, as magic had told him to mix his blood and bond with a few powerful familiars. Harry had a Royal Phoenix named Blair, that had come to him almost immediately after James had set the wards, feeling his distressed need for anyone to help, the phoenix had healed and bonded to her 'lovely little hatchling'. Harry had acquired a vixie from the den of a kelpie, the horse had grudgingly agreed to part with it after Harry had given it a cow, of course, with a transfigured seating area that was designed for centaurs, but appealed to the kelpie as well. The vixie was now a master spy, it's fine wings and shadow tinted skin were perfect for eavesdropping, she'd gathered a few friends who hadn't been caught and he now had ears and eyes everywhere as all of the pixies who wished were put under his protection charm and were treated fairly. They'd often visited when he had returned to his room to gain access to the Potter library.

How fulfilling it was to know that he would never go back, and they would never even hope of finding him again. As it was a mermish colony had offered to take him in, and hide him away for the summers that Dumbledick could try to regain influence over his situation. The creatures he'd befriended had worked out a master plan with the goblins. Two high elves and a phoenix would be at the train station, and to see him off as well as pick him up, and would pose as his guardians. They would also bring a were-tiger for added protection against any would be attackers.

Harry was giddy, everything was set, and now it was time to take Hogwarts by storm. Tomorrow Harry Potter was going to become part of the Wizarding world.


End file.
